This invention relates generally to data processing systems and, more particularly, to system settings within data processing systems that control an operating environment.
The Microsoft WINDOWS, version 3.1, operating system, sold by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash., provides a control panel that allows a user to adjust various system settings, such as the color settings for the graphical user interface. The control panel includes a number of controllers that adjust groups of settings. For example, a separate color controller is provided to adjust the color settings that are used by the operating system. Each controller generates a dialog box when activated that allows a user to select the system settings that are controlled by the controller. The operating system provides default settings for each of the system settings that are controlled by the controllers. However, in order to change the system settings, the user must activate each controller in turn to adjust system settings which the user wishes to change.
In accordance with the first aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a computer system having a video display. The computer system runs an operating system that provides a desktop environment to a user and a file system. The desktop environment has associated systems settings that affect the desktop environment. In this method, a first set of values for at least a portion of the system settings are stored in a storage device in a computer network so that the first set of values is visible in the file system. A second set of values, for the same portion of the system settings for which values are stored in the first set of values, is also stored in the storage device such that the second set of values is visible in the file system. In response to a choice by the user between the first set of values and the second set of values, the system settings are updated to have the values specified by the chosen set of values.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a control panel is provided as part of an operating system that is run on a computer system. The control panel is used to control values assigned to system settings that control an operating environment provided to a user. Sets of values for the system settings are stored in the storage device. Each set of values includes values for at least a portion of the system settings. The user selects one of the sets of values via a provided interface, and the current system settings are changed to have the values of the selected set of values.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a control panel is provided for controlling current values of the system settings. The control panel includes controllers that are each responsible for controlling current values of a group of related ones of the system settings. The sets of values are visible in a file system of the operating system. The user is provided with at least two sets of values for an identified one of the groups of related system settings. The user selects one of the two sets of values, and in response to the user selection, the current values of the identified group of related system settings are changed to the values of the set selected by the user.
In accordance with an additional aspect of the present invention, a grand scheme container object is stored in a storage device. Scheme objects are stored within the grand scheme container object. Each scheme object holds a set of values for a subset of the system settings. The values held in the scheme objects that are contained within the grand scheme container object are applied to the current system settings so that the current system settings assume the values held in the scheme objects.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a method is practiced in a computer system having an input device and a video display. The computer system runs an operating system that provides an operating environment to a user as specified by system settings. A first object holds values for system settings and has a representation that is displayed on the video display. A second object also holds system settings and also has a representation on the video display. The representation of the first object is dragged to lie over at least a portion of the representation of the second object in response to the user using the input device. The representation of the first object is dropped on the representation of the second object. In response to the dropping of the representation of the first object in the representation of the second object, the values for system settings are changed in the second object to the values contained within the first object.
In accordance with a further aspect of the present invention, a data processing system includes a processor for running an operating system. The operating system provides a file system and a desktop environment to the user. The desktop environment has an associated set of system settings that affect the environment. The data processing system also includes storage. The storage holds a copy of the operating system and a first and second set of values. The sets of values for a portion of the system settings are visible within the file system. The data processing system provides a vehicle for updating the system settings in response to the user choice of one of the sets of values such that the system settings assume the values of the set of values chosen by the user.
In accordance with another aspect of the present invention, a system for providing a desktop environment to a user is provided. The desktop environment has an associated set of system settings that affect the desktop environment. The system includes a display component for displaying an interface to a user as part of the desktop environment. The display component displays the interface according to system settings. The system also includes a first container holding a first set of system setting values and a second container holding a second set of system setting values. The system additionally includes a selection component that receives selection information, and in response to this selection information, selects between the first container and the second container. A change component is provided as part of the system that is responsible to the selection made by the selection component to change the system settings to those held in the selected container.